The REAL Final
by EsoChan
Summary: Ultimo giorno di scuola. Dopo che i nostri protagonisti hanno fatto il discorso di fine anno se na vanno. Ma prima che potessero andare via Seiko li ferma e li chiama "Senpai!" Loro si giranno "ByeBye! Ci vediamo!" E così si concluse la storia...oppure no


Titolo : The REAL Final  
Genere : Comico,Triste(almeno per l'inizio,poi con il passare del tempo potrebbe esserci anche qualcosina di più..)  
Accertimenti : What if?(E se...)  
Nota_1 :Salve a tutti^^!!Questa storia è dedicata a uno dei miei manga\anime preferito,LovCom!!  
Questa storia è divisa in diversi(molti)capitoli quindi non è proprio definibile una "storia breve"e in più sarà ricco di colpi di scena e di nuovi personaggi!!  
Venuta la curiosità?Beh,spero di si!

Premessa :

Per precisare…  
" - è quando parlano  
* - è quando pensano  
( - è quando ci sono i commenti idioti dell'autrice cioè i miei!!XD

**[ **I personaggi di **Lovely Complex** non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà esclusiva della mangaka **Aya Nakahara**.La fanfiction è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per il piacere di farlo.]

1° Capitolo

Era passato del tempo da quando Risa,Otani e tutto il gruppo di amici aveva salutato Seiko dicendo "Bye bye!Ci vediamo!" ma da allora nessuno di loro si era fatto più vedere nel loro vecchio liceo…fino a che…

-Driiinnn!Driiin!-

Squillò il telefono a casa Koizumi.

"Chi va a rispondere?"gridarono in coro tutti i componenti della famiglia in questione che si trovava in luoghi della casa diversi e particolarmente distanti al telefono.

Sempre gridando continuarono…

"Allora chi va?"chiese Risa.

"Io sto cucinando…"rispose la madre.

"Io sono stanco dopo aver fatto 24 ore di straordinari…"rispose subito dopo il padre(inventando una balla stratosferica,come si può capire!!XD).

"Io non ne ho semplicemente voglia…"rispose infine,sinceramente,il fratello minore di Risa "…perché non ci vai te, sorellona?"

"Eh?"riuscì sola a dire Risa.

"Si vai te,Risa!"disse la madre.

"Eh??"

"Sono d'accordo…"concluse infine il padre.

"Eeeehhhh?!?!"

Poco dopo…

"Qui casa Koizumi… "

Come si può immaginare rispose la nostra Risa Koizumi,al telefono.

*Maledizione…alla fine mi sono lasciata convincere…*

"Salve signorina Koizumi! Le piacerebbe vincere due biglietti per il concerto di Umibozu?"le disse una voce femminile,al telefono.

A quelle parole,a Risa,gli si illuminarono gli occhi.

"Cos…?!? Come,come,come?!?! U-Umibozuuuu?? Ma-ma è…grandioso!! Cosa devo fare,eh? Buttarmi da un aereo senza paracadute? Travestirmi da leone e poi saltare dentro al cerchio di fuoco? Eh? Allora??"

"B-beh…"

Che la persona stesse trattenendo a stento le risate lo avrebbe capito chiunque ma Risa non se ne accorse.

Sarà stata la troppa euforia per i biglietti per il concerto di Umibozu? O sarà,più semplicemente,perché,di per se,lei era troppo ottusa per capirlo?

Comunque,continuò imperterrita…

"Ehi!! Ci sei ancora? Mi servono assolutamente tutti e due i biglietti perché…"

"Perché ci devi andare con Otani,cara Risa?"

Dopo di che la persona al telefono non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

Ma chi era? Come conosceva lei e Otani?

Queste erano le domande che in quel momento stavano invadendo il cervello di Risa.

Ma ora che ci pensavo bene quella voce…quella risata…gli sembravano… familiari.

* Non sarà mica…?*

Subito dopo,pensando questo,le si illuminò il viso.

"Aspetta tu sei…Nobu-chan! Nobu-chan sei tu?"

Nobu intanto,con un po' di fatica,riuscì a smettere di ridere.

"Si sono io,Risa!" confermò lei "Certo che sei proprio ottusa!"

"Uffa,Nobu!" disse Risa,un po' scocciata "Che ne sapevo che eri tu? Sembra sia passata un eternità dall'ultima volta che ci siamo sentite! Come va ad Hokkaido con tua nonna?"

"Eh? Beh diciamo che è proprio per questo che ti ho chiamato…"

"In che senso?"chiese curiosa.

"Nel senso che sono ritornata e mi fermerò qui un paio di giorni…"

"Ma è una cosa meravigliosa!" rispose Risa,sinceramente convinta di quello che diceva "E Nakao come ha reagito alla notizia?"

"Oh beh,naturalmente il mio tesoruccio è contentissimo!!" rispose tutta soddisfatta "Ho passato tutta la notte da lui!! E puoi immaginare cosa abbiamo fatto…"

"Nobu-chan,per favore…" la interruppe Risa,imbarazzata dal argomento.

"Uh?"esclamò Nobu,sorpresa "Te e Otani non avete ancora…?"

"INSOMMA!!" urlò Risa,che intanto si era innervosita non poco.

"Ma si dai…ho capito…" le disse con fare comprensivo "comunque non ti ho chiamato per parlare di certe cose!!"

"A-Ah si? A-Allora cosa vuoi?" chiese lei,ancora molto imbarazzata dalle parole di Nobu di poco fa.

"Beh…" raccontò lei "Avevamo pensato,io e il mio amore,di andare tutti insieme,domani mattina,al nostro vecchio liceo…ricordi? Avevamo promesso a Seiko-chan di farci vive. Abbiamo anche confermato la presenza di Chinaru e Suzuki-kun. Allora,ci sarai?"

Risa,senza averci pensato neanche un secondo e dimenticando l'imbarazzo di prima, rispose…

"E me lo chiedi? Certo che vengo!!"

"Perfetto Risa!! Allora ci pensi tu a chiederlo anche a Otani,vero?"

A quella domanda rimase spiazzata.

"Cos…?"

"Ok allora!" la interruppe subito l'amica "Ci incontriamo tutti davanti al liceo Maido alle 10.00. Cercate di non tardare come vostro solito voi due…se no penseremo che voi due abbiate fatto chissà ché!!"

"NOBU-CHAN!"

Ma non poté dire altro perché l'amica riagganciò subito dopo.

Riappoggiò il telefono incerta su cosa dovesse fare…invitare o non invitare Otani?

Da poco avevano bisticciato,almeno lei crede,ma tutto per Risa era così confuso…

* Basta pensarci! Oggi parlerò faccia a faccia a Otani,ci parleremo e mi chiarirò con lui. Però… perché lo faccio sempre? Perché? PERCHE '? *

Mentre stava pensando a cosa fare e a cosa dire si sbatté ripetutamente la testa sul muro,disperata.

Intanto i suoi familiari guardavano shockati la scena.

"Ma che ha la sorellona?" chiese il fratello,incredulo.

"Oh,Risaaaa!!" esclamò la madre ormai in lacrime.

"Cos'ha?"chiese semplicemente il padre.

Passarono minuti,e siccome,Risa non decideva a smettere,e siccome,stava incominciando a uscirgli sangue dalla fronte,intervennero i suoi familiari…

"Ehi,sorellona…"

Ovvero il fratello.

Risa finalmente la smise.

"Uh?"

"Eh…uhm…"

Non sapeva veramente che dirle!

Quindi pensò a l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente,in quel momento,che potesse giustificare il comportamento di Risa.

"…per caso sei così giù perché non riesci a superare un livello di un tuo videogioco?"(che fantasia…T.T).

Risa lo guardò storto poi sospirò,con fare rassegnato.

"No,sto bene…senti io adesso vado a farmi un bagno e poi esco…"

"Ma fra un po' dobbiamo pranzare!!" esclamò lui.

"Non preoccuparti…farò tutto in un attimo!!" lo rassicurò la sorella maggiore.

Suo fratello la guardò con fare incerto poi la osservò mentre si avviava verso il bagno.

* Uffa basta pensarci…ci penserò poi!! *

Pensò alla fine lei,mentre si stava spogliando per fare il bagno.

Dopo che ebbe finito di spogliarsi,si immerse dolcemente nell'acqua calda della vasca.

* Quest'acqua calda è davvero rilassante…però mi devo sbrigare!! Devo andare a casa di Otani!! Speriamo che non sia ancora arrabbiato con me…è l'ennesima volta che succede!! *

Dopo aver pensato questo uscì dalla vasca e si rivestì.

Ma mentre si stava cambiando…

"Eeeehhhh?!?!"

Urlò così forte che i suoi familiari la sentirono dal piano di sotto.

"Oh capito. Oggi la sorellona è più fuori del solito!"commentò il fratellino.

"Figlia miaaa!!!" ripiagnucolò la madre.

"Uh?" poté solo dire il padre.

Intanto nel bagno dove si trovava Risa…

"Cos…? Da quand'è che ho queste cose sul sedere?"

Infatti la nostra eroina notò che in tutte e due parti del sedere avevano una strana voglia.

Nella natica sinistra aveva una voglia a forma di stella e in quella destra sempre la stessa voglia con l'unica differenza che era un po' violetta,quasi da sembrare un livido.

* In tutti questi anni come ho fatto a non accorgermene? Beh,in effetti,ste' voglie non è che si vedono facilmente… *

Infatti queste voglie erano situate,ne troppo in alto da poterle vedere almeno l'inizio se usava i pantaloni a vita bassa,ne troppo a lato o in basso da poterle vedere quando lei era in mutande.

Per poterle vedere doveva essere per forza nuda.

* Adesso basta torturarmi per delle voglie!! Devo correre a casa di Otani sennò rischio di disturbarlo mentre sta pranzando!! Però devo ammettere…che sono davvero carine!! *

Pensato questo continuò a vestirsi e uscì.

_________________________Cambio Di Scena___________________________________

Risa si fermo davanti al cancello della casa del suo ragazzo e fissò attentamente il citofono,pensando ai vari rischi…

* Oh cavolo…e se mi risponde sua madre come l'altra volta? E se magari stanno anche mangiando? No,dai! Non posso essere così sfigata… forza!! *

Si fece coraggio e suonò al campanello.

Subito dopo uscì la madre di Otani.

"Ah! * Come non detto… * Salve signora…"

La madre di Otani fu tanto sorpresa quanto contenta di quella visita.

"Ah! Tu sei la ragazza di A-chan,Risa-chan,giusto? Stavamo per mettermi a tavola…"

"AH! * Doppio come non detto… * S-scusi…allora meglio se ripassi dopo…"

"Uh? Guarda che non disturbi affatto!!!! Anzi…"disse avendo avuto in quel momento un lampo di genio "…perché non ti fermi a mangiare da noi?"

"Eh?"

Intanto dalla casa uscì anche la sorella maggiore di Otani.

"Mamma chi è al campanello? Oh! Koizumi-san! Cerchi A-chan?"

"Risa-chan si ferma a pranzo!!" disse la madre,tutta contenta.

"No,davvero? Che bello!!" esclamò l'altra,entusiasta.

"Ma no…poi non è che abbia molta fame…" cercò di spiegare Risa,ma…

-Glug…glug…-

Fu davvero un momento imbarazzante per la nostra eroina!

Invece la madre e la sorella di Otani sembravano piuttosto divertite tanto che sorridevano.

"A quanto sembra il tuo stomaco non è d'accordo con te,Koizumi-san!" esclamò la sorella di Otani.

"Su,dai entra…io intanto chiamo A-chan e aggiungo un posto a tavola…" disse infine con dolcezza sua madre.

"Ah,g-grazie…" riuscì semplicemente a dire la nostra eroina mentre pensava…

*Stomaco traditore! *

Dopo di che fu praticamente trascinata a forza dalla sorella mentre la madre chiamava ripetutamente 'A-chan'.

"Uffa! Mi spiegate cosa avete da urlare,eh?"disse una voce,mentre scendeva velocemente nel piano inferiore.

Finalmente A-chan comparve.

Gli occhi suoi e quelli di lei si incontrarono.

"Emh…* Oh no! E' ancora arrabbiato con me…lo sento! * "

"Finalmente sei arrivato A-chan! Ti cercava Risa-chan!" disse tutta pimpante la madre.

"Meglio che vi lasciamo da soli…"concluse infine la sorella,sorridendo.

A quel punto se ne andarono in cucina lasciando quei due da soli.

Ma che è successo alla nostra coppia,vi chiederete voi?

Beh,che la vostra curiosità sia soddisfatta…

Loro aveva tentato varie volte a fare quella cosa che loro piace chiamare "quello".

Ma ogni volta andava qualcosa di storto.

Lei lo voleva fare,in quei momenti, lo voleva eccome e anche in lui si poteva vedere la voglia sprigionarsi nei movimenti,nello sguardo e,persino,nei suoi occhi.

Ma cos'era che andava storto?

Ecco,le cose andavano storto quando lui toccava la cerniera dei pantaloni o sotto la gonna di lei,a seconda dei casi.

In quegli istanti a lei finiva tutta l'euforia e avanzava la paura,i suoi occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime e nella sua mente gli apparivano flash-back di cose che forse sono accadute ma quei flash-back sono troppo veloci per lei,per riuscire a ricordarli.

Comunque,sta il fatto,che non voleva che lui vedesse le sue lacrime quindi ogni volta lo bloccava e gli diceva frasi tipo "Scusa, non oggi" o "Credo di non essere ancora pronta per 'quello'.

E lui ogni volta aveva pazienza,anche troppa considerando il suo carattere.

Ma,l'ultima volta che ci provarono e dopo che,per l'ennesima volta,lo aveva rifiutato lui le fece una domanda a cui non fu in grado di rispondere…

-Perché?-

"Uh…?"

"Perché…sei venuta qui?"chiese Otani.

Risa si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri.

"Uh? Ehm…Ah! N-Nobu-chan è ritornata e rimarrà ad Osaka per qualche tempo…e mi ha invitato ad andare con lei e gli altri al nostro vecchio liceo… sai per Seiko-chan…"

"Ah…"

Otani era estremamente freddo.

Brutto segno.

* E' ancora arrabbiato!! *

"Emh…è io ho detto di si! E mi ha chiesto di invitarti…tu ci sarai?"

"Se ne avrò voglia verrò…" rispose con noncuranza.

"Ah,beh…*E' infuriatissimo! *comunque cerca di non tardare, nanerottolo!!"

"Senti da che pulpito!!" ribatté,infastidito.

"Ah…!E' vero…"

Momenti di silenzio.

"Non c'è…"

Incominciò a sussurrare Otani.

"Cosa hai detto?" chiese lei.

"Non c'è…nient'altro che mi devi dire?" chiese un po' malinconico.

Risa fissò attentamente Otani.

"Riguardo a……? 'Quello'……?" chiese un po' ingenuamente,anche perché conosceva già la sua risposta.

Otani annuì con la testa,la guardò attentamente e lentamente si avvicinò a lei.

"Mi spieghi cos'è che non va in me?"continuò a chiederle,sempre più malinconico.

"Eh?"

"Cioè…"

Otani diventò un po' rosso e distolse lo sguardo da quello della sua fidanzata.

"E' perché sono troppo basso e quindi mi vedi poco virile…?"

"C-che…?"

A quella domanda a stento,ella,riuscì a trattenere le risate.

"NON RIDERE,IDIOTA! IO SONO SERISSIMO."

Risa con fatica smise di sghignazzare lo guardò dritto in volto.

Il suo viso era leggermente arrossato e i suoi occhi erano terribilmente seri così seri che,per un istante,Risa ne ebbe paura.

Così distolse lo sguardo.

"M-ma no…non sei tu…" balbettò lei.

"Allora cos'è?!?!"

"B-beh…è difficile da spiegare…ma…com'è che ti interessa tanto?" chiese sospettosa.

"Eh?"

"La frase di prima l'hai detta con tanta passione…non è che tu ti sei fissato?" chiese guardandolo un po' storto.

A quel punto il ragazzo divenne completamente rosso in volto.

Dopo di che cominciarono a discutere.

"M-ma che stai dicendo?!? Cretina!!"

"Sto dicendo che sei un maniaco,piccolo uomo!!"

"Cosa? Prova a ripeterlo!"

"Io ci provo eccome,piccolo maniaco!!"

"Non provare a ridirlo una seconda volta!!"

"E io lo dico anche una terza volta,piccolo maniaco!!"

"Grrrr!!..." ringhiarono,infine,insieme.

Momento di silenzio.

Fu Otani ad aprire,per primo,bocca.

"…e se anche fosse…?"

"Eh?"

"B-beh…" continuò Otani,nervosamente "E' il sogno di ogni uomo farlo con la propria ragazza…no?"

"B-beh" incominciò a dire lei,in imbarazzo "Anche questo è vero…scusa…non volevo farti star in pensiero…"

Otani prima la guardò in viso poi sospirò,calmandosi un poco.

"Sicura che io non c'entro?"

"Eh? C-certo! Non c'entra la nostra differenza di altezza…il problema c'è lo io…"

"Come sarebbe?"

"Beh…"

Ma prima che lei potesse rispondere piombò nel soggiorno la madre di Otani.

"Ehi A-chan! Ha chiamato papà e ha detto che non riuscirà a venire per pranzo quindi non c'è nessun problema per la spartizione del cibo!" disse la madre tutta entusiasta.

" 'Spartizione del cibo'?" chiese il figlio,confuso.

"Uh? Risa-chan non te l'ha detto? Lei si fermerà a pranzare da noi!!"

"Uh? Davvero Koizumi…?" le chiese,guardandola sorpreso.

"Eh? Ah s-si…ma forse e meglio che vada…non vorrei disturbare…" rincominciò a dire lei.

"Ancora con questa storia? Non disturbi affatto!! Dico bene, A-chan?"

Mentre si metteva la mano fra i capelli con fare imbarazzato,rispose…

"Beh…per me non c'è problema…"

Risa guardò prima Otani poi la madre,sorridendole.

"Visto che insistete…"disse timidamente.

"Perfetto!" disse la madre euforica "Dai andiamo,che tua sorella sta già versando da mangiare nei piatti,A-chan! Risa-chan appoggia pure la giacca lì…"

"Ah,si…"

Così Koizumi Risa,dopo aver appoggiato la giacca,si diresse verso la cucina e ringraziò,mentalmente,la madre di Otani per la sua apparizione anche perché lei,alla domanda di lui,non sa ancora darsi una risposta…

Fine 1° Capitolo

Nota_2 : Che ve ne pare come inizio?  
Dittemi cosa ne pansate fra comenti,critiche...e domande!! Lo so che a volte non sono chiara a descrivere,perciò....  
Piccola parentesi : Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà una scena troppo pucciosa fra i nostri protagonisti,quindi non perdetevela!!  
P.S : Io sono nuova del sito quindi se sto sbagliando qualche cosa fattemela sapere! _  
Beh,che detto questo...alla prossima^^!!


End file.
